


What Have We Learned?

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [27]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Shepard's resurrection causes some mild consternation





	What Have We Learned?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = "And What Have We Learned?"

Anaya strode into Eternity, a bounce in her step and a smirk on her face.

“Usual?” Asked Aethyta as she approached the bar, drink already in her hand.

“Yeah,” she replied as she took the glass. When she opened her eyes from savoring the first sip, Aethyta was still standing in front of her, already wiping the bar.

“She’s already here.”

“Thanks,” she replied, taking another sip. When Aethyta didn’t move on, she asked, “Something wrong?”

“You tell me. She gonna be trouble? I just got this place fixed up.”

Now it was Anaya turn to be concerned. “Why do you ask? She meets me here all the time.”

“Not usually this early.” Aethyta shrugged as she moved on to polishing a glass. “I don’t trust those corporate types. I’m surprised you do.”

Now it was Anaya’s turn to shrug. “This is Illium. Everyone’s corporate one way or another.” She put her glass down and Aethyta topped it off. “Regular table?”

“Regular anything makes for bad spywork, don’t you think?”

Anaya nodded. “Regular table. Got it.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

She slid into the booth with practiced ease. “Busy day?”

The human across from her looked up with a scowl. “You know it was. It’s not every day I buy a drink for a dead woman.”

“Come on Gianna, it can’t annoy you that much that I was right.”

“It’s not that Anaya.” Parasini picked at the food in front of her. “But to _see_ her, to _talk_ to her. She was dead. I checked. No one’s deep cover is that good. I was certain…” She trailed off.

“And what have we learned from this?”

“That I should always trust the detective,” she conceded.

“Yes, you should,” she said with a smile. “Looks like we’ve had a busy couple of weeks. I arrested a justicar, shut down a major Eclipse operation, and met a dead spectre.” She angled her glass at Gianna. “You only get to say you did one of those.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She put down her fork. “Sorry, can’t stay. I have to meet a contact.”

“More corporate espionage?” Asked Anaya with a sigh.

“Kidnapping, actually,” answered Parasini as she stood. “I like those better anyway. Less moral ambiguity.”

“You love moral ambiguity,” chided Anaya as Gianna leaned in for a kiss.

“Sometimes,” she admitted as she straightened up. “I’ll be home late.”

“I’ll wait up.”


End file.
